A suitcase is a common instrument to the modernist for containing articles during traveling or going aboard. A common suitcase may be configured with one pulling rod or two pulling rods for pulling the suitcase. Since two pulling rods have a better supportability to the suitcase in use, the two pulling rods may be configured to a relatively large-scale suitcase or a suitcase which is focused to structure and operation stability. So the two pulling rod suitcase is still a main style of the pulling suitcase. A two pulling rod suitcase is mainly disposed with a pair of pulling rods at a suitcase body thereof. The upper ends of the two pulling rods are connected with a handle. The handle is disposed with a button. The protraction and retraction operation of the pair of pulling rods can be controlled through pressing the button of the handle. However, since a palm of a person holds at the handle during pulling and holding the suitcase and the button is just located at the inner side of the center of the palm, inconvenience and unhandiness in operation is caused. Customarily, it is required to stop, release the hand and change the position of the hand and then press the button through fingers, which is not fit well to ergonomics. Furthermore, since the thumb of a hand can singly and sidewards extend when the hand holds the handle, and since the control agility of the thumb is better than that of the palm, if convenience of controlling the button of the handle is further improved, a technical solution fitting to ergonomics can be reached.
Therefore, it is desired to improve a handle of a two pulling rod suitcase to have more controlling convenience, comfort and operation sense of reality.